Pardonne-Moi
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Alors que Deucalion semble avoir perdu tout espoir après avoir retrouvé la vue, quelqu'un auquel il ne s'attendait pas vint lui remonter le moral. Est-ce le début d'une relation peu ordinaire ?


**OS écris pour l'anniversaire de LydiaMartin33430 sur le Scott's pack =) Bon anniversaire !**

 **Attention y'a du Lemon :D**

* * *

Pardonne-Moi

Il y a des fois où tout devrait se terminer là, à l'endroit pile où tout a commencé, et ne plus jamais y revenir. Mais il arrive des fois où l'on arrive simplement pas à tourner la page, c'est ainsi. On a beau se dire que le passé est passé, qu'on ne pas défaire ce qu'il s'est passé, se faire à l'idée n'est pas une mince affaire pour autant. Ça, Deucalion l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps. Il avait beau avoir retrouvé ses yeux, à présent il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, dont le but de sa vie. Il était désespéré, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ? Dire qu'il avait été l'alpha des alpha, le démon alpha dans toute sa splendeur, à deux doigts d'avoir un True Alpha dans sa meute... quelle déception, quelle déchéance.

Alors qu'il était là, assis dans ce qui avait été leur « planque ». Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas puisqu'il avait laissé le jeune McCall savoir où il se trouvait et bien sûr, il avait foncé tête baissé dans le piège. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était seul dans cet endroit empestant le sang, et ne sait pas encore ce qu'il devrait faire. C'est là qu'il entend les pas de quelqu'un s'approcher, ainsi que cette odeur qu'il connaît bien à présent. Il se demandait s'il était venu le tuer, mais ça lui semblait peu probable, Scott l'avait laissé en vie après tout...

\- Je voulais m'excuser... Pour ce que vous a fais mon père...

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser, Christopher... Les erreurs commises par notre famille ne sont pas toujours de notre responsabilité.

\- Vous connaissez cela, n'est-ce pas ? Deucalion esquissa un sourire.

\- Peut-être bien.

Chris vint finalement s'asseoir à côté de lui comme si c'était tout naturel et laissa le silence s'installer entre eux. Il pensait que le loup-garou lui en voudrait plus que ça, mais il ne semblait absolument pas lui en vouloir. Tout le contraire de Peter qui détestait sa famille parce que sa sœur avait décidé de mettre le feu au manoir Hale... Il n'y pouvait rien pourtant ! S'il avait été au courant, il l'aurait empêché de faire une chose pareille. Il avait connu les Hale autrefois, et il savait qu'ils n'avaient rien des monstre qu'on associait aux loup-garous. C'était une famille honorable, il y avait des humains parmi eux, et tous semblaient vivre dans une entente cordiale.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ?

\- Ne me le demandez pas, vous avez au moins votre fille... Je n'ai plus rien.

\- Plus personne, vous voulez dire, parce que vous avez des choses...

Deucalion sourit doucement, c'est vrai, il avait cet appartement, il avait de quoi vivre encore au moins deux cents ans, mais l'argent n'était rien face au vide qu'il sentait au fond de sa poitrine.

\- Je n'ai plus de meute, je suis un oméga, je n'ai plus de but... Mais au moins, j'ai récupérer mes yeux.

\- Avez-vous remercié Scott pour ça ?

\- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir... Je le voulais dans ma meute et voilà qu'il retourne la situation, il a une meute et pas moi. Comment fait-il ça ?

\- Je me pose continuellement la question. Il a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas. Mais quoi...

\- Un regard de louveteau perdu ?

Christopher dut réprimer un petit rire, il fallait avouer que Deucalion n'avait pas vraiment tout à fait tort non plus. Même si ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait raison. Devenir True Alpha voulait bien dire qu'il avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas, quant à trouver quoi, c'était une autre histoire.

\- Veillez sur votre famille, Christopher... C'est tout ce qui compte en ce bas monde.

\- Dois-je en déduire que vous êtes devenus raisonnable ?

\- Pas raisonnable... Je me rends juste compte qu'à vouloir le pouvoir, à présent je me retrouve seul.

Chris vint caresser la joue de l'ancien Alpha qui tourna son regard perdu vers lui. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché ainsi et il ne savait pas trop comment il était censé réagir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas seul... Vous pouvez rester ici, à Beacon Hills, parmi nous...

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre, Chris vint plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Deucalion fut surpris, ce qui était plutôt normal vu que jusque-là ils n'avaient eu aucune relation l'un avec l'autre. En partie parce qu'il était loup-garou et Chris un chasseur, pourtant celui-ci semblait avoir changé de crédo. Pourquoi ? Était-ce seulement à cause de Scott ?

Néanmoins, il ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser, l'approfondissant au passage, voulant voir la réaction de Chris qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer ? Demanda finalement Deucalion alors que leur baiser était rompu.

\- J'essaie de vous convaincre de rester ici... ça ne marche pas ? Le loup eut un petit sourire.

\- Oh que si...

Ne voulant pas faire ça là, surtout en risquant de se faire prendre par qui que ce soit décidant de passer à l'improviste chez Deucalion, il embarqua le chasseur dans sa chambre, celui-ci ne broncha même pas. Il le posa sur son lit et les deux hommes enlevèrent leurs hauts, ce qui fit sourire Deucalion, il était assez surpris de l'initiative du chasseur qui ne semblait pas vouloir reculer, mais n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

\- Vous avez déjà fais ça ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'un novice en la matière ?

\- Qui aurait crû que Christopher Argent était gay...

\- Certainement pas vous, de toute évidence ! Nargua l'humain.

Deucalion ricana doucement avant de revenir l'embrasser alors qu'il continuait de le déshabiller. Ses mains caressaient à présent sa peau et cela semblait beaucoup plaire à l'humain qui frissonnait, soupirant doucement et en demandant plus... Le loup descendait de plus en plus et n'hésita même pas à lui écarter les cuisses pour avoir une vue imprenable sur ce corps humain, certes, mais tellement viril.

Il se lécha les lèvres et prit le lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit pour venir caresser son intimité avec, le faisant doucement gémir. Il continua de plus belle, pénétrant ses doigts pour le préparer, ainsi que venir caresser son endroit sensible, qu'il puisse se régaler des gémissements rauques que Chris essayait d'étouffer contre son bras. Il le trouvait tellement adorable ainsi, si soumis à lui...

Chris finit par en réclamer plus, il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que Deucalion finisse de se désaper lui aussi. Il frotta un peu son membre entre ses fesses, profitant de ce moment où Chris semblait le supplier du regard, puis il finit par le pénétrer doucement. Chris émit un petit cri de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le membre de l'ancien alpha soit aussi imposant. Il s'accrocha au lit, ses doigts s'emparant des draps sous lui. Mais Deucalion ne le voyait pas de cet œil, venant mettre les bras de Chris autour de son cou, le laissant griffer sa chair.

Il entra jusqu'à la garde et se mit à faire de lents vas et viens, ne voulant pas y aller trop fort et le blesser, il avait conscience que Chris était humain tout de même. Il commença à aller de plus en plus vite, se sentant encore plus excité en entendant les gémissements rauque de celui qu'il avait dans son lit aujourd'hui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre son pied et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Christopher était très doué.

Continuant sur sa lancée, il commença à buter au fond de lui de plus en plus fort, le faisant crier de plaisir. Sa main vint alors attraper le membre tendu de l'humain pour le branler en même temps qu'il le prenait avec force. Christopher, ne pouvant plus tenir, finit par jouir dans un dernier cri, alors que Deucalion se retirait pour venir sur lui.

Chris s'endormit sur le lit, exténué, alors que Deucalion profitait une dernière fois de la vue qu'il lui offrait.

À son réveil, Christopher découvrit que Deucalion était définitivement parti...


End file.
